


Child of Skywalker

by echoesoftheforce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual OT, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Young Piett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoesoftheforce/pseuds/echoesoftheforce
Summary: In which Darth Vader discovers his daughter as an infant. OT will eventually happen but might be altered to suit the plotline.





	1. She has her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the copyrights, although I did wish otherwise.

Breha was afraid.

The royal couple of Alderaan has received word that the Dark Lord himself was about to land on their planet. They had tried to send the infant offworld with Raymus Antilles, a young and promising pilot. But the odds seemed to be stacked up against them today. Darth Vader has ordered a naval blockade of all ships in and out of Alderaan. Breha could only wonder what would happen next. She smiled wearily at the Princess, whose wispy brown hairs were brushing against her arm. This child, as they have learnt well in the last few weeks, was nothing like her father. Her eyes sparkled with a passionate fire. They looked upon her with hope. She was their last hope, their only hope.

And now, as Darth Vader's fleet got closer and closer, that hope was about to be destroyed. They would never allow that. No, Breha would rather hold on to this precious ray of light than her life. Leia Organa would grow up to be a leader in the Rebellion. She could even become a Jedi Knight. And together, they can overthrow the dictatorship and restore freedom to the galaxy.

So much expectations for a youngling. One that wasn't even three weeks old. The child stirred in her sleep, clenching her tiny fists.

The door burst open.

"Breha, run. Take Leia with you and run, now. Now!"

Breha's eyes grew wide as Darth Vader's menacing form emerged from the shadowed hallways. Too late.

A stormtrooper approached the couple. "Bail Organa, Breha Organa, you are under arrest for suspected treason against our Great Empire."

Good... it isn't about the child. Thank goodness, Leia was born with good shielding powers.

Another trooper marched forwards and snatched the sleeping girl out of the Queen's arms. "Milord, what shall we do with this child?"

Darth Vader stared at the child in disdain. Leia has begun to cry, for stormtroopers were hardly known for their gentleness.

"Kill her."

Bail and Breha immediately began to struggle, their mouths gagged. Underneath his mask, Darth Vader smirked. His own daughter died so tragically, so why should theirs live?

And that was when he saw those eyes. He knew those eyes. Her eyes.

The stormtrooper had begun to walk out of the door. "AN-931, belay that order. Give me that child."

As Breha was being roughly dragged away, she looked back at Leia. Darth Vader was cradling her gently in his arms. She must be hallucinating.


	2. Seeing with new eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader brings his baby daughter back to his Super Star Destroyer.

Ensign Piett would never understand how someone as menacing and evil as Darth Vader can be so gentle to an infant. Seriously, he had personally witnessed Darth Vader choke someone to death before. And he did it without ever touching the man!

So when Darth Vader marched down the hangar with a sleeping infant, every single Imperial in the vicinity did a double take. It didn't take long for the speculation to begin. Whose child was that? Was it the spawn of some Jedi scum? Will the child become some sort of apprentice to Vader? By the end of the day, Piett mused to himself, the news would have been heard by every soul on the ship. He clicked his heels together and saluted as the black cloak of his Commander-in-chief brushed past his armor. 

He almost felt pity for the youngling. It didn't even look a month old.

Then he spoke. "Ensign Piett, prepare suitable quarters for the child. Next to mine. And ensure no one enters my quarters for any reason save the fall of the Empire itself. Am I clear?" Piett swallowed. "Yes milord."

Darth Vader strode off to his personal quarters. Piett's eyes bulged when he realized that Vader's hand has been tenderly stroking the back of the baby, who was still as yet blissfully unaware of the current situation. Now this is starting to get interesting.

 

With a wave of his hand, the man formerly known as Anakin Skywalker unlocked the door to his private quarters. Under his mask, Darth Vader couldn't believe this miracle. His precious little girl was alive. Alive! He has never imagined in a million years that he'll ever see his family again. And yet, when the child opened her eyes, he could see his wife in her. Those brilliant brown irises, the wispy brown hair. What has he done to deserve such a blessing from the Force?

Leia. They had called her Leia. That was the name Padme had picked out for their daughter. She had lived to name her. 

He had not killed her or his youngling. That was a heavy burden lifted off his shoulders.

Staring out into the vast hyperspace, Vader contemplated his daughter's future. He would never let Palpatine ruin this bright light like he did to himself. Darth Vader knows all too well, the Dark Side brings only suffering. No. He would not extinguish the Light that slept soundly in his arms. He would have to start planning.

For the first time in three weeks, Darth Vader smiled.


	3. A Visit to The Brig

"Bail. Get up. Please."

The place reeked of human waste and oxidised blood. Bail Organa tried to block out the smell, and by extension the rest of his senses. He could feel the blood crusting on his arm, the result of a brutal beating with the Force knows what. His head was spinning, and the fact that they have been kept in absolute darkness, both literally and figuratively, made him even more unnerved. He was exhausted. He just wanted to let go.

No. I can't. I must avenge Leia. I must avenge my daughter.

"Bail, please."

In an attempt to pull himself together, he recited the final paragraph of the Declaration of Rebellion that Mon Mothma had drafted just a few weeks ago. While she had only intended to release the document when the Rebellion had sufficient resources to sustain itself, which was to say a few decades later, Bail had already memorised every word by heart.

To this end, we pledge: Our property, our honour, and our lives.

Yes. He would be willing to give up his life for his Leia. 

"Bail. He's here." Bail Organa opened his eyes, just as the metal grilles swung aside and the menacing form of Darth Vader stepped into the cell. With a wave of his black-clad arm he illuminated the room with the previously unused lights. That was when Bail realised that Breha had been by his side all the while. But there was something more important to do at the moment. Even if it would cost him everything.

"Vader, where is the Princess?" His sentence was promptly cut short.

"When were you going to tell me?" His voice was soft, like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

Bantha fodder. He knows.

"I knew. From the moment I saw her." His voice was still quiet, but this time there were hints of regret and pain. It didn't take a Force sensitive being to sense that.

There was one silver lining about all this. Vader would never harm his child, hence Leia was probably still alive. Of that, Bail Organa was quite certain. Suddenly it hit him. Vader was her father. Despite his short stint at fatherhood, he already understood, what it felt like to stare at those brown orbs, shining with a purity and a light akin to the birth of a star, and call it his own. In that moment, he realised that he had robbed Vader of what should have been his. Suddenly everything came crashing down on him. How could he? Here was a man who has lost everything: His brothers, his wife, his body, and what does Bail do? Take his newborn daughter away! Does any man, no matter how damned, deserve to be stripped of all that is hope and light?

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Vader knew all along that the Viceroy was aware of his true identity, but to hear his real name being spoken for the first time in eternity was still a shock. He was silent for a moment. And to hear the words that were left unspoken in Bail Organa's mind... He had a sudden urge to try and quell the strange feeling emerging from his damaged tear glands.

When Bail spoke again, the tenderness in his voice has dissipated. "Kill me if you wish, but I have only one last wish. Please, don't take the light away from Leia." His hands were shaking already. Force, where has all his charisma fled to? "That is the only thing I request of you, please."

"No. I will never let her turn to the Dark side. You have my word." Those words were enough to make Bail Organa jerk his head up in disbelief. Did the Sith lord just...

"And..." The royal couple found their hearts stopping simultaneously.

"I have decided to join you to rebel against the Emperor."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry this thing is dead. I promise I'll come back and finish/re-edit someday, but that'll be a long time later. Meanwhile I'm starting something similar called Dark Father. Vader/Leia again, my favourite parent-child relationship.


End file.
